


Revenge

by Pepper_sugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Final Problem, Trapped mycroft, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_sugar/pseuds/Pepper_sugar
Summary: What did Eurus do with Mycroft when Sherlock and John were at Musgrave?
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 22





	Revenge

Silence  
Silence all around him.

It was the first thing that greeted him as he opened his eyes. He knew he was lying on a bed, he had felt the soft mattress under him. He opened his eyes and for a second, didn’t realize where he was. Then it came to him, he was in Eurus’s old cell. The one where she was kept all those years before Mycroft came in charge and shifted her to a bigger one. Not that it made any difference to her, or maybe it did. He wasn’t very good at deducing what made Eurus happy, neither did she ever let him know. But then again would anyone be grateful to be shifted from one prison to the other?  
The old room was similar to the one Eurus had currently, only differing in its small space, the lack of a glass partition and the presence of a screen in the corner. The screen was used to communicate with Eurus or conduct her sessions.  
But why her old cell? Mycroft expected her to finish the job Sherlock rejected to do and yet there he was, still alive.  
And Sherlock! Where were Sherlock and Dr Watson, what had she done to them!? The possibilities coming to his mind were endless.  
The last thing he remembered was seeing Sherlock and john being hit by the tranquilizer darts and lying unconscious on the floor. The gun had fallen from Sherlock’s hand and lay next to him.  
There was a moment of silence which was broken by Eurus  
Why didn’t he kill you? She said through the screen, looking straight at Mycroft, the confusion clear on her face.  
It was a rare sight for Mycroft to see his sister confused. Her intellect was one which understood everything and rarely was anything confusing for her. Yet it was obvious how she almost always failed when it came to understanding human emotions.  
“I don’t have the answer to that Eurus” replied Mycroft, thinking it best to not explain further.  
“Well, it’s a tiny setback, nothing that can’t be taken care of” replied Eurus, back to her regular self  
“I can still have some fun with you though” she said, with a small smile  
Mycroft stood firm, paralyzed with fear almost and then he felt the sharp pain at the back of his neck. The tranquilizer had hit him and as he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was Eurus smiling at him.

And now he was in her old cell with no sense of how long he had been unconscious. As if on cue, the screen lit up, but it wasn’t Eurus’s face that greeted him. It was Sherlock lying head face down on a table. There were pictures pasted on the walls of the room, but of what? Mycroft couldn’t tell.  
He tried shouting Sherlock’s name in the effort that he might hear him but it was useless. There was nothing left to do but wait. After a few moments Mycroft saw Sherlock stir and regain consciousness. He again called out Sherlock’s name and this time his brother responded “Yes. Yeah, no, I’m-I’m still here. I’m here”.  
“Are you all right?” Mycroft asked  
Yes, I know. Well, I’m sorry about that. We-we-we must have got cut off. Um ... said Sherlock, and it became apparent to Mycroft that Sherlock still couldn’t hear him and was talking to the person on his end of the ear piece.  
He was taking in his surroundings now and kept talking to the person on the other end. Judging by his manner, Sherlock was talking to the girl on the plane. Mycroft had completely forgotten about the girl. How long has she been up there? Did she manage to wake someone up?  
Sherlock on the other hand was looking around at the walls, he picked up the lantern from the floor, shining it light on the photos on the wall. All the while he kept telling the girl to reach to go to the front of the plane. Mycroft made another attempt to call out but it was of no use, Eurus had completely cut him off.  
“John!” Sherlock called out, “where are you?”  
“I’m in another cell. I just spoke to the girl on the plane again. We’ve been out for hours.” Said Sherlock  
Mycroft watched helplessly as Sherlock continued talking to john over the ear piece. Through the screen he could see the walls of Sherlock’s cell were decorated with pictures of their childhood and teen years. He had a suspicion Sherlock wasn’t at Sherrinford and a few moments later it was confirmed as he heard his brother say “there are no wells in Sherrinford” as he pushed at the wall there stood Musgrave hall. Mycroft let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Everything he did to keep Sherlock away from the place, it was all in vain. Eurus had him where she wanted him.  
A well? thought Mycroft, on the grounds of Musgrave? that’s where john is trapped and…..oh. It all made sense to him now. He finally figured out what happened to victor. With a sorrowful expression on his face he watched the screen as the image changed and showed the inside of their old home, as Sherlock walked in it trying to find john and demanding Eurus to get him speak to the girl on the plane. But, she wasn’t playing his game, he was playing hers. Another few seconds passed and Mycroft heard his sister say “I’m letting the water in now, you don’t want me to drown another one of your pets do you? At long last, Sherlock Holmes, it’s time to solve the Musgrave ritual. Your very first case! And the final problem”

The image changed at that instant, this one showed water gushing downwards in a well with john trying desperately to save himself while calling out Sherlock’s name. The screen shifted back to the hallway where Sherlock stood, flustered, not being able to decide how to help john, when he finally confronted Eurus and asked her “Eurus, you said the answer’s in the song, but I went through the song line by line all those years ago and I found nothing. I couldn’t find anything. And there-there was a beech tree in the grounds and I dug and dug and dug and dug. Sixteen feet by six; sixteen yards; sixteen metres – and I found nothing. No-one”  
It all slowly went spiraling down from there as he saw Eurus telling Sherlock about daddy’s allergy and on the other end of the john figured they weren’t a dog’s bones. It was all playing in front of his eyes like a movie and at the center of it was Sherlock, the truth finally dawning on him.  
“Victor, Victor Trevor” whispered Sherlock  
“You killed my best friend”

The screen went black. 

Mycroft stood in the middle of the room, his eyes still glued to the screen where he had just seen Sherlock’s tearful face a moment ago. He finally understood Eurus’s plan for him. She knew what would drive him insane, not being able to protect Sherlock from the truth, being locked up and forced to watch her play her game, and then cutting him out of it at the crucial moment. This was her revenge on him, keeping her omniscient brother at her mercy, leaving him to ponder the endless possibilities of what she’d do next, with no way of him being able to help Sherlock.  
With this realization, he slowly walked towards the bed, his body shaking all over, and sat down on the edge, his hands up to his face, trying to stop his mind from tearing itself over how this would end.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought there must be a specific reason why mycroft was "shaken up" as greg said. This is the only thing which seemed possible to me because what else can shake up a man who always knows what's happening. and can use his influence to help sherlock.


End file.
